1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed, and more particularly to a bedhead and a collapsible bed frame with the bedhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bedhead is usually disposed at one side of a bed frame. In general, the bedhead is to lean against the wall when in use. The bedhead can be as a portion of the bed frame. Two sides of the bedhead are connected with two support boards of the bed frame through connecting members. The bedhead can be directly disposed at one side of the bed frame without a backrest. The bedhead can be sold separately.
Existing bedheads are made in the width of 1 m, 1.2 m, 1.5 in, 1.8 m, 2 m and or on. For packing and transportation, because the width of the bedhead cannot be reduced, it is necessary to use a large-sized packing case. This brings difficulties in packing and troubles in transportation. Particularly, for export transportation, the requirements for the size of packing cases are very strict. When the size of packing cases exceeds a standard packing case, the charge for transportation is high. As a result, the transportation cost of the bed frame is very high.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.